


(FanArt) Neptune by SilverLining2k6

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Series reboot fic. 22 'episodes', 1 over-arching mystery, 3 mini-arcs, Dozens of cameos, plus the usual focus on love, friendship, and family. Eventual LoVe and even some MaDi. Veronica has had it with life as a homicide detective and returns home for the first time since leaving for her FBI internship. She doesn't know something followed her home, and it's not a puppy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverLining2k6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLining2k6/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Neptune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/738270) by [SilverLining2k6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLining2k6/pseuds/SilverLining2k6). 



> I've already posted this one on tumblr.  
> Let's be honest, sex scene in Chapter 4 (Episode One/Part Three – The Wizard of Neptune) is HOT...

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/36548484591/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

Sources:

     


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7: Episode 2/Part 3 Neptunalia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Silvery!!!!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/43844010361/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 

Sources:

   


End file.
